


The Dragon Whistler

by NikNak96



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikNak96/pseuds/NikNak96
Summary: They say Hiccup was the first to tame and train the dragons. And Bork was the first to study the beasts. But what if there was someone else who had already done this from across the globe?[Contains sexual themes; violence/gore; and possible deaths (not til later on); Drago BludvistxOC and hints of Hiccistrid] Updates may take between a week or two weeks depending on real life schedule and motivation





	The Dragon Whistler

_**Location: Somewhere on the road to Rome** _

_It’s been weeks since I have last seen the sunlight shine on me. I’ve been trapped in my confinement of this wagon with several other poor victims of potential slavery._  
_Men; women; children; the elderly. They took anyone._ _They took anyone they saw and carted us like cattle. We have no idea where these people were taking us, but I do know that we were to be related in a city that supposedly has a “better system” than our own, that they have a society that's so advanced. But why would such a city want to keep us as slaves? I never understood it._

_I have to hear the cries of women and kids wondering where they are and how long they've been here. Plenty of us has been trapped in these wagons for weeks, even months on end. It was a nightmare._

_That was until we came to a sudden stop._

_I heard the guards move outside with what I thought was swords and shields. The driver sounded anxious as well at whatever it was that made them stop. No one moved inside, but I did. I moved to the only window that was just across from me to try and see what was going on outside. It was weird to me because I couldn't see anything that was making them so on guard and ready to fight._

_Then I heard it._  
_The sound was faint but I knew that sound by the stories my dad had told me._

_A dragon._

_I had only thought the beasts existed back at Byzantine's empire, but I guess that's not the case anymore. I could see the guards looking up at the darkened sky ready to attack whatever it was that was in the sky nearby. Suddenly, I could hear a sudden "whoosh!" of air go right past the wagon and it shook from the force, causing us to hold onto something sturdy within._ _I could hear the guards now shouting orders at each other and frantically looking around for the dragon. I could barely see them firing at the sky with their arrows at the dragon but to only have nothing happen. I suddenly saw the dragon spew its fire breath at the guards and by us in the wagon which caused a lot of distress amongst the women and children. Someone had warned me about getting too close to the window, but I didn't listen._

_Except I probably should have._

_Because the next thing I knew, the dragon had come straight towards the wagon and completely tipped it over and overturned it. Everyone inside was screaming in fear but for whatever reason, I had held my ground and managed to find my way out. I noticed the impact had loosened the window (granted it wasn't as sturdy in the first place) and I managed to crawl out and look at my surroundings. The whole place was in total chaos, guards yelling at each other, the dragon coming in and sweeping them up for a kill, and even the prisoners warning me to come back in the wagon._

_But for some reason, I ran._  
_And ran._  
_And ran._

_Not sure how long I did run, though, but all I know is, I freed myself from the slave life I had grown up in for the past... Well, eight or so years._

_If anyone asks... I'm Kalina._

_That's all I know about myself since my parents supposedly gave me away to assure their safety after these Romans invaded our village. Course that was years ago._

_Now.  
I'm free._


End file.
